The Chick Magnet Lives
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Here's my apology for my absence, blame my computer. You know what to do.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Mark. Mark I need you."

The man in question rolled over with a smile. He cracked his eyes open and saw a blue and brown one staring back at him. He realized who it was and screamed.

"What the hell!"Glenn fell back on the bed and started laughing at him, and Mark glared. "Yer ugly mug ain't exactly the first thing I wanna see in the morning!"

His brother stopped laughing but kept smirking."That hurts, bro. That really hurts."

Mark kicked him and looked at the clock. It wasn't noon, and they had a day off. In Mark's mind, he should not be up."What do ya want?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere."

Mark pulled the covers over his head."The keys are by the door."

"I know, but I won't be able to drive it back if I go alone."

"Where are ya going?"

"I have an appointment, and you'll laugh if I tell you now."

Mark lifted his head."Chances are I'll laugh anyway."

"At least I'll be able to prepare myself if I don't tell you. Now, come on."

Mark sighed."Fine. Let me get dressed."

* * *

><p>Mark blinked when they arrived at their destination."Why are we at an optometrist?"<p>

"I told you I had an appointment. I need new contacts. It's that or.."

"Glasses."Mark started cracking up."You need braces and play video games all day too. They should call you the Big Red Nerd."

Glenn sighed and ran his tongue over the gap in his teeth. He knew Mark was going to laugh, but he was the only one he could call on such short notice.

"Whatever say, Dumbo."Mark hated that he had huge ears and glared."Just wait in the lobby, will you?"

Mark got out of the car along with Glenn and went in. Glenn went to the reception desk, and Mark sat down. He then pull out his Ipod and headphones and set it to shuffle. It was better than listening to the techno crap the office played, and it drowned it out. He didn't hear Glenn leave or come back. Glenn waved his hand in Mark's face to get his attention. Mark looked up and saw Glenn wearing a pair of dark shades.

"What happened?"

"They did something to my eyes. I can't take these of for an hour or drive. That's why I needed you."

Mark stood up."Can you see?"

"Yeah, but everything's dark and blurry."Glen then handed Mark the keys."Can you take me to McDonalds? I'm hungry."

Mark shrugged."Eh. Why not?"

They headed out the door into the daylight, and Glenn's hands flew to his face."Damn that's bright."

Mark lead him to the car, thankful that it had tinted windows. He headed to the nearest McDonalds and decided to eat inside. Mark manged to get Glenn a seat near the back, but Glenn couldn't read the menu.

"Damn yer blind,"Mark said."Don't worry, ya always order the same thing anyway."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, ya do. A cheeseburger, no onions or pickles, large fries, and a Sprite."

Glenn blinked behind his glasses."Have you been stalking me?"

"No. I'm just very attentive. I pay for it half of the time."

"Do not. You order the same thing too."

Mark raised an eyebrow."Is that right?"

"Yeah. A burger, no onions or mustard, medium fries, and a Coke. You even get the cherry kind if they have it,"Glenn replied.

Mark was impressed."Not bad."He then ordered the food and let Glenn get the drinks.

Glenn took the cups. Then he realized he couldn't read the drink labels. He saw a woman come up beside him. Even half blind, he could tell she was hot.

"Could you point me to the Coke?"

"To your right,"she said without looking up.

Glenn was getting frustrated."Could you be a little bit more specific?"

"What are you..."

"Blind? Almost but not quite."

She looked at him and gasped."I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. Can you just fill them for me? A Sprite in one and a cherry Coke in the other. No ice please."

"Of course."She took the cups from his hands and filled them both. She even topped and added a straw to both."Two cups?"

"Ones for my brother. He's taking care of me."

"Aww. He sounds nice."

Glenn frowned."He called me a nerd earlier today and laughed at me."

She actually laughed."I feel your pain. My cousin's like my little sister and is a pain in the ass. That girl eats too much to be so little."

"I'm the little one out of Mark and me actually."

She passed him his cups and finished with her own."That's a shock."

He smiled."I get that a lot. You mind leading me to my brother? He's my size, pale with black hair, and a big ass head. You can't miss him."

She laughed."I see him. He's kinda cute."

"Please don't say that. It's creepy when you really know him."

"Sorry. Think he'd mind if my cousin and I sit with you?"

"No, and if he does, I don't give a damn. Mark can be rude though."

"I can tell. He looks menacing though."

"It's just the tattoos, and I'll protect you."

"That's sweet. I'm Lily by the way. Let me get my cousin, Dannie, and we'll meet you guys.

She made him place his cups in a tray with hers. Glenn then took it from her hands and headed towards Mark.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"I'm getting us dates."

Mark looked at Lily and Dannie."I could kiss you right now."

Glenn leaned away and held up his hands."I don't know where your mouth has been."

He looked back at the two women as they started coming towards them."I know where it's going to be."

Glenn shook his head and reached for his food. Dannie sat next to Glenn and Lily next to Mark. By the time the introductions were done, Glenn and Dannie were already eating.

"What? We're growing people,"said Dannie.

"Yeah. He's overgrown, and you've yet to grow,"said Mark with a laugh. Lily even giggled.

"Don't laugh. Mark's only two inches smaller than me, and he's two years older. You can tell by the gray hairs and bald spot,"said Glenn. Mark choked, and his eyes widened. He started to run his hand through his hair.

"Where?"

Lily took his hand as Dannie and Glenn snickered."You're fine. They're just being smart asses."

Dannie batted her eyelashes, dramatically."Who us?"

"Yes you, runt."

Dannie stuck out her tongue."Whatever, and don't call me that. You make me feel shorter than I already do sitting next to this giant."

Glenn grinned and looked down at Dannie."I know my size can be...daunting, but don't be afraid. I love you!"This was said in a horrible Mexican accent.

Dannie and Lilly laughed while Mark simply shook his head. Dannie then hooked her arm through Glenn's."Funny, and he likes _Happy Feet_. I'm keeping him."

"Be sure to have lots of food so that you don't have to eat each other."

Dannie nodded."I do. I think. I haven't shopped since I had to pull a few all-nighters studying."

"And now your on spring break and still going to be pulling all-nighters with a controller."

"Oh yes. I got the new Assassin's Creed, and I've been putting it off until now."

Glenn snorted."Played it. Want to know how it ends?"

"No!"

"Well you see..."

Dannie plugged her fingers in her ears and closed her eyes."I can't hear you!"

Mark chuckled."There are better ways to spend your time than looking at a screen."

Glenn and Dannie looked at each other and blinked."Really?"

Lily sighed."Don't bother with her."

"Well, it's better than hitting people with paint. I can use real bullets and see the blood."

Mark looked at Lily."You play paintball?"

"Yeah. It's fun. You ever play?"

"I've wanted to, but I could never convince his scary ass to go,"Mark said pointing at Glenn.

Glenn shook his head."I don't want to be anywhere near you with a gun of any kind."

"Pansy."

Lily nudge Mark."I'll take you. There's a place around here."

"I would, but I have to drive Glenn back for his eyes."

"I'll take him,"Dannie pipped up."There's a cool arcade that I want to show him."

"You really don't mind?"Glenn asked, and Dannie shook her head.

Mark chuckled."She can be your seeing eye poodle."

Dannie glared at him."Be glad I'm doing this so that you can hit Lily with your little balls...of paint, I mean."She then hurried to the bathroom laughing.

Lily glared and got up. "Excuse me while I murder my cousin."

She left the two men alone, and Mark looked at Glenn with a smirk."Well, it's nice to see you're using your powers for the good of us both. You really are a chick magnet."

Glenn smiled at his brother's statement."I told you not to doubt my skills."

_**FIN**_


End file.
